1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to RJ type connectors for connection of broadband coaxial cables.
2. Background Art
Broadband coaxial cables and coaxial cable connectors are commonly used for connecting an RF signal source to an RF signal receiver. Some common RF signal sources/receivers include, television and audio receivers, amplifiers, decoders, satellite receivers, VCRs and DVD players.
Prior art coaxial connectors include a female-type screw-on type connector or a female-type plug-on type connector which can be connected to a male-type connector. More specifically, the screw-on type connector includes a female receptacle having an internally threaded bore configured to threadedly mate with external threads of a male coaxial connector connected to, for example, an electronic product or the terminal end of a coaxial cable. A problem with the screw-on type coaxial connector is that the relative inflexible coaxial cable makes the screw-on type connector difficult to align and threadedly mate. The plug-on type coaxial connector includes a female receptacle having an inside diameter configured to frictionally interact with the external threads of a male coaxial connector. While the plug-on type coaxial connector is much easier to attach than the screw-on type coaxial connector, the plug-on type coaxial connector can be separated from the male coaxial connector simply by pulling the coaxial cable or the female receptacle from the male coaxial connector.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the above problems and others by providing a coaxial cable connector which can be easily, removably connected between a pair of coaxial cables or between a coaxial cable and a printed circuit board (PCB) while providing electromagnetic shielding of a signal conveyed on the core of the coaxial cable(s). Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.